


【洋岳】试行错误

by MZTTCC



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MZTTCC/pseuds/MZTTCC





	【洋岳】试行错误

01

木子洋追岳明辉的时候动静可大了。

02

先往前说说。他第一次见岳明辉是在一场秀的after party上。岳明辉穿个小西装，抓起了头发，野得很。许是发胶让发根难受，岳明辉一晚上止不住地往上撸头发。又笑着与人敬酒。

木子洋连着和岳明辉喝了三四杯，黏糊糊地在之后把人拐到了床上。岳明辉胯窄溜溜的，腰也漂亮，木子洋怀疑自己大概一巴掌也就托住了。木子洋扶着他的腰突刺的时候忍不住亲在他的腰窝里，然后凑到岳明辉的耳边，问他是不是腰窝里盛的酒。岳明辉哼哼唧唧回过头来和他接吻，嘴边漏出嗔吟还不忘言语上来往：“是吗，那我来尝尝。”吻毕的嘴唇水光涔涔，岳明辉笑着说：“嗯……好像……是有点醉了。”

他抱着岳明辉在浴缸里清洗的时候，手摸上他亲过的腰窝，又顺着脊柱一路摸到了柔软的穴口。那里轻易就吞进了两根手指，还张合着叫嚣着要更多，岳明辉就被木子洋环在怀里，洗过的头发湿漉漉地搭在额上乖巧得不像样，跟刚刚那个一丝不苟的岳明辉有太大差别了。

岳明辉主动坐上去的时候，木子洋看着他半闭的双眼，一半柔美一半刚毅，他亲吻在岳明辉的眼皮上，舌头轻轻地触在颤抖的皮肤上，然后给了一个轻柔的啵，告诉他，你的眼睛真漂亮。岳明辉腰上用力的时候手扶上木子洋的下巴，吻上去了还要用小虎牙婆娑口腔里的软肉，礼尚往来地夸赞他的嘴唇也不差。

他来回抚摸岳明辉的手臂，是有力量的的手臂，青黑的纹身铺了一路，他虔诚亲在图案上，问他疼不疼，岳明辉不作答，往前去吻木子洋的耳廓，问他疼不疼。

现在都不疼的。是酥麻的。

岳明辉第二天早早就走了。木子洋糊涂欢度春宵，思忖着还有下次，醒来清醒了才发现自己连个联系方式都没留下来。

03

日子过去了白月光也蒙了尘记不住了。

如若不是风言风语传到耳边，忙着面试走秀的大模是不得而知岳明辉的身份的。经纪人小心翼翼问他是不是爬上了岳总的床，木子洋这才知道对方是谁，以至于后面接踵而来的资源都让大家以怀心思揣度。

木子洋干脆大大方方地要来了岳总的联系方式。既然如此，那他干脆名正言顺地夺一些甜头好了。七拐八拐才知道岳总不过是个挂名的总，品牌公司的大小事根本不归他管，那晚不过是被临时拉来代公司出席罢了。再一打听，他本人居然还是个高校老师。

事情似乎变得有趣起来了。就好像白月光悄悄挂在了洋面上。

木子洋找到了岳明辉在的学校，风范十足走进他上的专业课的课堂的时候，把岳明辉吓了一跳。如果岳明辉真的是只兔子，那木子洋就能看到瞪大眼的他脑袋上还有竖得僵直的耳朵了。木子洋一步一步走向教室的角落，戴着口罩趴下听课。

他听不见周围女生的窃窃私语，他只觉得台上的岳明辉是他又没见过的模样。

啊，好想在讲台上做哦。

04

下课了他长腿两步并作一步迈向讲台，拦下岳明辉说自己对上课讲的模型还有些不懂。岳明辉看了看周围眼神打量的学生，点点头，又走回教室里说，嗯那行同学你哪里不懂我给你讲讲吧。

木子洋等人走的差不多了，凑到岳明辉面前，突然一下亲在他的嘴角，“我不懂岳总好久不见，怎么不找我叙叙旧呢。”岳明辉游刃有余地笑出了声，说现在不就续上了吗？

木子洋眼睛骨碌碌来回转，最后歪着头挑着嘴角问他能不能要个联系方式。岳明辉干脆大大方方把微信手机号给了个遍。

05

木子洋也不着急，空了的时候就要来学校里听他上课，看他戴着金丝眼镜在台上人模狗样，讲些他听不懂的专业名词，刷刷写些他看不懂的公式。岳明辉的魅力融入了空气里漂泊的尘埃，木子洋觉得自己每一下呼吸，都在更喜欢他的。到底是喜欢他的什么，说不明白。你怎么能说明白尘埃的前世今生呢。

他下课了缠着岳明辉一起吃饭，岳明辉大多数时候得空了都会应下和他吃饭的。他喜欢木子洋的知进退，偶尔他面露难色说自己有事时木子洋从不打扰。

大多数时候他们能一起吃上饭的。吃饭的时候木子洋很挑食，不吃的东西都要放给岳明辉。岳明辉来者不拒，吃下去了还教育李振洋，每个东西都有它自己的滋味。木子洋“赞叹”，高校老师真是一套一套的。

岳明辉喜欢拿食物吓他，拿鸭舌喂给他说要和他接吻，木子洋翻着白眼一筷子打过去，骂鸭舌真是丑东西。岳明辉说，那我呢。木子洋看了看他，你不是，你是帅的，来亲一个。

木子洋有点享受这样暧昧的远近，但岳明辉的逻辑思维让他不能忍受在灰色边界上来回。他问木子洋到底是要什么，木子洋想了想，可能想要和你在一起吧。岳明辉点点头算是答应了。

06

后面的故事像所有都市爱情故事一样。他们知根知底却不过问对方最近的生活，生活住址轨迹一概不知。倒是把城市里的酒店房间体验了个遍。木子洋躺在岳明辉身边的时候说他喜欢这家酒店，最高层能看着城市天际线的日出。岳明辉挑眉问他，你还能起得来床看日出？木子洋手不安分地抚上了他的脊柱，一下一下撩拨他，耍着嘴皮子，如果你愿意我们在落地玻璃面前做，我起得来哦。

岳明辉翻了个身，骂他神经。木子洋就拉他进怀里。岳明辉的羞耻度好低，逗两下耳朵透红得滴血，他太喜欢了。

07

木子洋偶尔，或者说经常，会不懂岳明辉到底是不是喜欢他的。他觉得岳明辉答应得好随便，就像答应他每一次随意的约饭一样，答应得好漫不经心。他会撒娇，还会撒野，大猫撒野起来岳明辉也招架不住。

那天夜里木子洋摸去了岳明辉家里，喝了三四罐啤酒，看岳明辉在隔壁看文献，对自己无动于衷，毫无预料地就要啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，把他自己也吓了一跳。岳明辉听了动静，凑过去拿手给木子洋擦眼泪，擦不停歇，又干脆吻在他的眼角尝他眼泪的咸味。

他问木子洋怎么了。木子洋湿着眼眶问他，我突然觉得，你是不是没有那么喜欢我。生闷气的木子洋说话颠三倒四，又说暧昧很累很疲乏，又说自己想要一个结果，堵着岳明辉的嘴巴不让他反驳，最后抿了抿嘴说算了，说开心就够了。岳明辉没想到大模还能有这样过的时候，他就像第一次跟大模接吻一样，虔诚又笨拙地亲他，堵着大模不要让他再说些气话了。然后盯进他的眼睛里，说，我真的爱你。

木子洋干脆掀起岳明辉的衬衫，就要在书房里做，干涩的穴口在草草的扩张后被填满，他蛮横地掐了一把岳明辉精瘦的侧腰，猝不及防让岳明辉收紧了肠壁。他的背弓成好看的弧度，木子洋就在他身后胸膛贴紧他，手抚慰岳明辉的前端。

他一下一下撞得太深，岳明辉受不住，趴下来抓紧了床单，眼角都被撞出了生理泪水。木子洋也像岳明辉那样，亲吻过他的眼角，舔过他流下的泪，说好啦，好啦，我最爱你了。 

泪一定是濡湿了心。心才能沉甸甸地，安下来了。木子洋想太好了。他们不用再去讨论哪里的酒店了，他们终于有一个家了。

08

木子洋二十六七的时候感觉事业迎来了瓶颈期，转型似乎变得刻不容缓。他在沙发上枕着岳明辉的大腿，盯着他骨骼分明的白皙的抓着手机玩游戏的手发呆。他问岳明辉觉得他该怎么走下去。

岳明辉眼神也不离开手机，随手掐了一下木子洋的大腿，说你的经纪人不是联系了去接综艺要让你转型了吗？

木子洋有些恹恹地。他坐起来，臂膀环过岳明辉的背，手指戳在他右边的脸颊，岳明辉游戏正在酣战，也不抬头，鼓起了腮帮子就算是回应。木子洋就拿起手机看着镜头笑着自拍，把一旁低头鼓着脸的岳明辉也拍了进去。

09

他们睡得颠三倒四的时候家里大门砰砰响，有人在门外重重地砸了一下又一下不知停歇。岳明辉迷迷瞪瞪地光着上身起床就想要去开门，木子洋这头眯着眼睛把床头的卫衣朝岳明辉的背扔去，声音低着沙哑着：“先穿上。”

岳明辉打开门见到的是熟悉的面孔，是木子洋的经纪人。经纪人满脸写着生气，但还是扯了个微笑唤了一声岳总，岳明辉识趣地让了条路给他进去，不一会儿就听到卧室里传来大吼大叫。

他进去了才知道。他们昨晚那张随意的自拍被木子洋传到了微博，配文：“介绍一下我的另一半。”

不是男朋友，不是情人。是另一半，要在一起了人生才契合圆满的另一半。

岳明辉怔了好久，心里破了个洞汨汨往外冒蜜糖。他觉得木子洋应该在台前闪闪发光，他是该受众人眼光追随的。又觉得心头的软肉发酸，他要木子洋存在他心里。

经纪人回头让岳明辉帮腔：“岳总，你说一下他！”岳明辉笑了，不说话，只眼睛晶晶亮地看着木子洋。

事情稀里糊涂就这样被翻过了篇章。再在幕前工作变得不太现实了，木子洋最终还是退到了幕后做一个秀导，那条公开的微博成为了他在公众面前的最后一条微博。恶意揣度他的人终于停歇了，木子洋得了一个大甜头。

10

岳明辉问木子洋后不后悔。木子洋挠着他腰上的痒痒肉，“咬牙切齿”地问他：“怎么，你后悔了？想反将一军？我告诉你岳明辉！晚了！”

不晚不晚，时间，刚刚好。

-END-


End file.
